


to the same heights

by pikapegasus



Series: it's only you (who i loved) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapegasus/pseuds/pikapegasus
Summary: Lena asks Alex and J'onn a very important question about her relationship with Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: it's only you (who i loved) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692103
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	to the same heights

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent tooth-rotting fluff i wrote on an impulse at midnight and have now decided to share with the world. enjoy! 
> 
> (also reminder that i don't watch sg anymore so i rly don't know what's goin on besides lena and kara being at odds over the super secret rip)

Lena watches as Kara fluffs the pillows on her couch with more gusto than necessary, smoothing out the lumps in the areas the cushion had shifted inside the cover. When one pillow proves tougher than the rest, Kara exhales loudly.

“Come on…” she says under her breath to the pillow, waving it around with even more force. Lena tries, and fails, to contain her laughter. Kara just crosses her arms.

“Here, let me,” she says as she steps to Kara’s side, carefully prying the pillow out of her (literally super) grip. Kara lets it go with a huff, watching Lena effortlessly finish the task.

“We can’t all be scientists,” she reasons after a moment, making Lena laugh again.

“There’s not a lot of science to fluffing pillows,” she teases, handing the pillow back to Kara. “It’s already almost eight. You should go soon.”

“I lost track of time! It’s the pillows’ fault,” Kara insists, running around the room to set her glasses down and change into her Super suit, all while eating a handful of pretzels from the kitchen. It’s complete chaos, Lena thinks, but nothing out of the ordinary for her life with Kara.

Every game night is more or less like this, Kara rushing at the last minute to prepare her apartment for the seemingly ever-growing group of friends who come over to play. In the time since Lena’s relationship with Kara has grown more serious, Lena’s come over early to help out, which one would _think_ would decrease the mad dash Kara makes to the finish line in preparation for hosting, but does not.

For someone who prefers to live life in an orderly fashion, Lena’s surprisingly found a home amidst the hurricane of chaos that is Kara Danvers—a person who complements her in ways Lena never realized anyone could.

Which brings her back to the present, Kara already halfway out the window, still chewing but now properly changed. She’d had a successful article at CatCo earlier that week, and Lena insisted they celebrate properly—which of course meant sending Kara across town to pick up food for a special meal, to make this game night that much more meaningful.

Kara never seems to mind her commute when it comes to good food, anyway, which helps Lena feel less guilty for the little trick she’s planning to pull in her absence. It requires Kara to be gone for a decent amount of time, and the thought of it failing only adds to the stress Lena’s been feeling all day.

The sound of Kara’s cape flapping slowly in the evening breeze draws Lena’s attention to Kara’s suddenly concerned expression.

“Your heart rate just spiked,” she says, a million questions already on her lips. “Lena?”

“Sorry, it’s just the cold from you opening the window,” Lena insists, wrapping her arms around each other. “Just surprised me a bit, that’s all. More importantly, you need to go get the food.”

“It’s not like they’ll give it to anyone else,” Kara says with a playful eye-roll.

“Go!” Lena laughs, trying to push Kara out the window.

“Fine,” Kara _huffs_ , as if the restaurant they’ve ordered from isn’t one of her favorites. She lets Lena’s push force her body outside, easily adjusting to flying in place. “I’ll be back in a few!”

She’s off with a _whoosh_ after that, Lena sighing in her absence. Moments later, a knock sounds from the front door.

Here goes nothing.

Lena crosses the room quickly to open it, finding Alex and J’onn standing before her.

“Hello,” she greets a little too formally. Alex just raises an eyebrow.

“Hey,” she says. “Is Kara gone?”

“She just left,” Lena says, letting them in. “Thanks for coming early.”

“It was a surprisingly slow evening at the D.E.O. today,” Alex says, making herself at home on the couch.

J’onn sits down next to her. “What did you want to talk to us about, Lena?”

“It’s…kind of big,” Lena says nervously, slowly lowering herself into an adjacent chair. “It’s about Kara.”

“As I’d assume, since you said she couldn’t be here for this,” Alex jokes. “You’re not breaking up with her or anything, are you?”

“No—what? No!” Lena says quickly, getting flustered. “If it was that, I would talk to her directly about it. But I would never do that.”

Of course, the real topic at hand is on her mind, and there is a mind reader in her midst, so Lena should not feel as surprised as she does when J’onn looks at her knowingly and says, “You want to marry her.”

(Lena’s not sure who yells louder at that—Alex or herself, because she’d forgotten his power for one very crucial moment.)

“I didn’t explicitly read your mind,” J’onn says. “The feeling is just emitting from you very strongly.”

“So—wait—seriously?” Alex asks, voice still louder than necessary for a simple, three-person conversation. (But, perhaps, this isn’t just a _simple_ conversation, Lena reasons.) Her expression falls somewhere between elation and surprise. “You proposed already?”

“I haven’t yet,” Lena quickly clarifies, hands out to stop Alex’s train of thought. “I mean, we’ve talked about marriage before, but never very concretely.”

“Where do we fit into this?” J’onn asks.

“Well…I wanted to be a little traditional,” Lena admits shyly. “And ask for your blessing first.”

Alex’s dramatic expression softens, and J’onn nods in understanding.

“And I don’t mean it in the old-fashioned way of, like, asking for _permission_ ,” Lena adds quickly. “Obviously, it’s Kara’s choice. But, at the same time, I know how important both of you are to her—you’re her family.”

“So are you,” Alex reminds.

Lena doesn’t deny it. “Even so, you two have been there for her longer than I have, in ways that I have not and cannot. And I respect that. Which is why I wanted to tell you two first.”

“Oh, Lena,” Alex says, reaching for one of her hands. Lena reaches back, and Alex offers a comforting squeeze. “Kara loves you very much. And so do I. Of course you have my blessing.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

“The stuff I said before still stands, though,” Alex warns. “If you ever do anything to hurt her…”

It’s a loaded statement, one Lena’s suffered through countless times from countless people since starting her relationship with Kara, and Lena takes a moment to re-digest it, considering their past. The Supergirl revelation had hurt Lena deeply, and Lena tried to return that hurt to Kara through her own actions, fearful of the implications of distrust behind Kara’s hesitation.

But that’s all far behind them now—and Lena likes to keep her eyes looking forward these days.

“If you ever hurt her,” Alex repeats, “I will come to you demanding an explanation. But I’m expecting the reason to be that you’re hurting, too. Kara may have been my sister first, but I see you no differently, Lena. I want to be there for you.”

Lena hurries to wipe the tears that have begun gathering at her eyes at Alex’s words. “This isn’t supposed to be about me.”

“It’s about both of you,” J’onn says with a wisdom far beyond Lena’s years. “I’ve sensed your intentions from the beginning, and I see no reason why you won’t be a good wife to Kara.”

The word “wife” makes Lena’s stomach turn in a way that isn’t quite uncomfortable. Lena takes a deep breath to collect herself, nodding at J’onn’s words.

“You have my blessing,” J’onn finishes. “And I’m excited to see the life you and Kara will build together.”

“This is all assuming she says ‘yes,’” Lena anxiously reminds, but Alex squeezes her hand again.

“Of course she will!” she says. “I know Kara. I’m sure she can’t wait to marry you.”

The tears return. J’onn hands Lena the tissue box from the coffee table. She accepts it and huffs. “Damn it, Alex…”

“Sorry, it’s just the truth,” Alex says, then grows serious. “When Kara first came to Earth, things were really tough for her. One area that she particularly struggled with was dating, because she couldn’t share her entire self—her truth—with anybody at the time. Lena…I’ve never seen her happier than she’s been when she’s with you.”

Now tears have gathered in Alex’s eyes, and Lena passes the tissue box to her. J’onn pats Alex’s arm.

“You’ve taken care of Kara for a long time,” he says softly. “Though others have also looked out for her in the time since, it’s always fallen squarely on your shoulders at the end of the day, Alex. But now, you don’t have to handle that alone anymore.”

He looks to Lena then. “Please, take care of Kara for us.”

“I will,” Lena whispers through tears, then regains her voice. “I promise I will.”

“Good,” Alex says, already regaining her composure.

A familiar _whoosh_ sounds from the sky overhead, sending them into a panic to appear as nonchalant as possible. Alex ushers Lena toward the bathroom, telling her to come out only when she’s dried her tears and calmed down.

From behind the closed door of the bathroom, Lena can hear the familiar sound of Kara’s boots hitting the living room floor, landing with a soft _thud_ (as Lena often reminds her to be mindful of the neighbors below them). Kara expresses surprise at Alex and J’onn’s early presence, and Lena hears Alex explain her absence from the living room.

Lena takes a moment to examine herself in the mirror, happy to find the red already fading from her eyes. Kara will, undoubtedly, notice something has shifted, but Lena hopes she’ll be too distracted by the night’s festivities to care. Lena splashes water on her face to refresh herself, only stopping to dry her hands before walking back out to the living room, where Kara, giddy, stands over their food.

Civilian clothes back on but glasses still off, Kara meets Lena’s eyes from across the room, the pure joy in them taking Lena aback for a moment. She’s long since grown used to this Kara—with the face of Supergirl in her glasses’ absence, but with the clothes and body language of Kara, her best friend, her life companion.

“Lena, look,” Kara says, teasing, “the food was still there even though I was two minutes late!”

“Sorry, I was worried another hungry Kryptonian would’ve picked it up and eaten it all before you,” Lena says, returning her playful tone. Kara sticks her tongue out at her, then hands her a plate.

“You should eat first, Kar,” Alex says. “We’re celebrating _you_ tonight, after all.”

“We’re proud of you,” J’onn adds.

Kara beams, and Lena swears she falls a little more in love.

***

Hours later, after Kara and Lena have retired to bed, Lena’s nearly forgotten about her conversation with J’onn and Alex, until Kara suddenly speaks into her back.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

Lena takes a moment to process Kara’s words, trying to recall a moment she’d shared with Kara that night that needed clarification, but she comes up empty, unless Kara is talking about…

She turns over to properly face Kara, the lights of National City casting shadows across their bodies in bed. The crinkle in Kara’s brow is especially illuminated.

“I’m going to need you to be more specific,” Lena says, resting her head into Kara’s chest and enjoying the sensation of hearing _her_ heartbeat for a change.

“With Alex and J’onn,” Kara says.

Lena exhales slowly. “Is this still about picking up the food on time?”

“No!” Kara protests, and Lena raises her head once more to meet her eyes. “Before that.”

Lena stares at her, eyes scrutinizing. Kara laughs nervously.

“Before I came back with the food,” Kara admits with _some_ guilt in her tone, but not enough for Lena’s liking. Lena continues to stare. “When it was just the three of you.”

“Kara…”

“I’m sorry, the wind carried your voices while I was on my way back,” Kara says, rubbing Lena’s back slowly. “I couldn’t help it.”

“Of course you couldn’t.” Lena just sighs, but she isn’t as upset as she feels she should be.

“I’m sorry,” Kara repeats, her breath catching as she repeats, “Were you serious? Did you mean it?”

Lena understands now. She sits up, looking Kara directly in her eyes. “Yes. I meant everything I said.”

Kara nods slowly, staring up at her like it’s a dream. “Ask me.”

(For a moment, Lena isn’t sure what to say, and she briefly thinks of all the obstacles that lie ahead—the logistics of their marriage, having a wedding, being a high-profile couple, distinguishing who between Kara Danvers and Supergirl is actually Lena Luthor’s wife, moving apartments, the possibility of starting a _family_ —)

“Marry me,” she says aloud, cutting her own thoughts off. “Let’s get married. Please.”

A couple tears escape Kara’s eyes, trickling down her cheeks around her smile. “Yes. I will marry you, Lena Luthor.”

For the seemingly millionth time that night, Lena finds herself crying, as she hugs Kara’s head to her own chest, taking a moment to cherish her presence. “I love you, Kara Danvers.”

“I love you, too,” Kara says back, into Lena’s chest—into her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think! also i am aware i wrote a very similar starmora fic before but like sorry not sorry this is just one of my fav ship tropes as an off-shoot to found family :)))


End file.
